


Insomnia

by monochromevelyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, nauseating fluff, thread with care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromevelyn/pseuds/monochromevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami couldn't sleep unless Aomine was there next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

This was probably Kagami’s 50th time changing his position in the king sized bed, trying to find that one good posture that could just melt his consciousness away and take him to the dreamland. But as the clock continued ticking through the deepening night, he knew the effort was useless.  His arm couldn’t stop running over the empty spot next to his, the side of the bed that belonged to Aomine.

Aomine texted him earlier to tell him to go to bed first; he might be home late because there was a once a month get together with the whole police department. He hated socializing with his colleagues because most of them were superficial and judgemental people, but he had to today because the big boss was coming and everyone had to be there as under the order of the senior sergeant.

Whether Kagami liked it or not, he was waiting for Aomine to come home before he could call it a day. So when the front door was finally clicking with the sound of key in the doorknob lock, he smiled to himself, knowing that the one he was waiting for was finally home.

Even with his eyes closed, Kagami knew that Aomine had immediately head to the bedroom from the front door. He went straight to the bathroom and didn’t turn on the light in the room. Five minutes later Aomine was finally in the bed with him after fumbling in the dark to get to his destination; the empty space next to Kagami.

Kagami chuckled at a soft thud and a whispered cursed by Aomine, probably stubbing his toe on a piece of furniture.

“What the hell Kagami, you’re still awake?” hushed Aomine with annoyance in his tone as he slide under the blanket, the bed was creaking under him because of his movement. “I should’ve just turned on the light.”

“Heh. Not exactly awake. I’m trying to sleep. But I can’t,” muttered Kagami in a flat voice with tiny chuckle in between. Sleepiness was probably starting to hit him right now, because suddenly even the littlest thing became so funny. Like Aomine stubbing his toe in the dark, though it was kind of sweet because he was being considerate to Kagami whom he thought was sleeping.

“That’s another way to say that you’re awake. And stop laughing. My toe hurts. Go to bed, jackass.”

“Put me to sleep.”

“I’m too tired to blow your brain out right now,” yawned Aomine as he said that. “Tomorrow morning, before work.”

“I wasn’t talking about that at all, you perv!” Kagami’s scowl was probably audible in his tone, as he could hear the smirk in Aomine’s laughter; like every other time the blue-haired bastard bested him in their ridiculous argument. Kagami knew that Aomine’s presence alone was enough to make him fall asleep, but he couldn’t help but want a little more tonight. So he reached for Aomine’s hand and pulled it to have it wrapped across his abdomen, his back pressed against Aomine’s front; being his little spoon for the night. “Talk to me until I fall asleep.”

Aomine chuckled and shifted himself a little bit to get a comfortable position with Kagami in his arms. He buried his face in Kagami’s soft hair and plant kisses behind the ear and his neck, where Kagami was ticklish the most. “Like dirty talk?” whispered Aomine sensually, which made Kagami laughed.

“No offense but you sucked at that,” said Kagami and those words were rewarded with a light slap on his stomach. Totally worth it. “Anything will do. Talk about your day _.” I just want to hear your voice_ remained unsaid. Aomine’s voice had a powerful control over Kagami he didn’t even know it.

Silence filled the room while Aomine stopped to think of what to say. It didn’t take him long, he was not one that thinks through things.

“Well, I stepped on dog poop when I was chasing a mugger today.”

Kagami guffawed. “Stop making jokes if you want me to go to sleep!”

“But you wanted me to talk about my day!”

“I did, but not that! Of all the things that happened today I can’t believe you choose to talk about dog poop in bed!”

“You’re confusing!”

“Shh stop shouting!  It’s already midnight and we’re going to get complaint from the neighbours.  Again.”

“Not my fault that you’re loud in bed. And you know it. I’m just _that_ good,” smirked Aomine in his ear as he traced circles mindlessly over Kagami’s abdomen with his finger. “Screaming loudly when you orgasm is the only thing you can beat in.”

Kagami remained speechless for a solid minute. “I wonder why I’m still putting up with your shit after 5 years.”

Nuzzling his nose on Kagami’s shoulder, Aomine tightened his embrace around his little spoon. “Because you loveeeeeee me.”

“Unfortunately,” replied Kagami simply with a sigh of defeat.

“Too unfortunate,” Aomine chuckled and the rumble in his chest echoes against Kagami’s, the feeling he loved; the one he would never get used to even after being together for a life time. Aomine trailed butterfly kisses along Kagami’s neck; all the way up to his ear, lightly grazing his earlobe and kissing it to whisper him good night.

Five years back, Kagami would have never expected that Aomine’s warm breath that was falling against the skin of his shoulder, or his heartbeat that reverberated through their thin shirts were all the things he needed to lull him to sleep.

But this was now and he knew he could never ask for something better, because this was the best.

END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Elin because she was the one who came up with the headcannon to lull me to sleep last night ♥


End file.
